Mobile computing devices equipped with touchscreen displays have enabled a new generation of personal electronic devices. Touchscreen displays provide both a graphical display and a flexible user interface, and thus enable devices to eliminate physical keys and buttons in favor of a larger display. Such mobile devices typically include graphical user interface systems which enable users to enter commands by touching icons presented on the display. A common form of user interface presents a virtual keyboard or keypad with a number of small key icons arranged in the manner of a traditional physical keyboard or keypad. While virtual keyboard user interfaces are intuitive and useful, the limited size of the touchscreen display in typical mobile devices requires the virtual keyboard key icons to be limited in size, making it difficult for users to accurately touch without mistyping.